


You and I

by aliengpzy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, popular!tyler, punk!josh, sporty!tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliengpzy/pseuds/aliengpzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun. The kid who wasn't popular in the least bit. The kid who went to rock concerts, dyed his hair un-natural colors, and got a nose piercing as soon as he turned 16. The kid who gets detentions for fighting other students in the hall. Josh, the kid who spends his Friday nights watching the x-files instead of going to parties. The kid who plays his drums in the basement at 12am because he feels things too deeply at that time of night. The kid who thought he'd be alone for the rest of high school, or even the rest of his life due to the lack of a best friend. </p>
<p>All that changed when he met Tyler Joseph in the most unexpected way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've written so i'd greatly appreciate feedback! I may or may not continue this story if people like it.  
> I'll try to update it every week or so if i'm able to.

"-but I don't want to, Debby it's just some lame party. It's not going to be that fun.'' Josh complained over the phone. He was invited to some guy's house party who he didn't even know the name of and all the people who are going to be there are from his high school. Now Josh isn't the most socially inept individual, and talking to new people isn't exactly his forte. He usually ends up saying something awkward or trips over his own words or even a combination of the two. And he isn't exactly the most popular guy. He doesn’t play basketball or soccer like most guys at his high school, he prefers watching x-files and playing drums to chasing ball. Nor does he look like most guys either, he wears black ripped up skinny jeans with a band tee almost every day, bright pink hair with shaved sides, and a metal nose ring looped through his nostril, not exactly normal is he?  
"Oh come on, you need some human interaction every once in a while! You might even meet someone you like there..." Debby said in a suggestive tone. "Okay, how about this? I'll take you out for pizza before the party and we can show up late. How does that sound?'' She offered him.  
"Fine, I'll go.'' He was just going for the pizza but Debby didn't need to know that.  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 8:00 pm!" Debby said excitedly and abruptly hung up the phone before Josh could say anything else. Now what was he going to wear to the party?...  
~

It was 7:55pm and Josh finally picked out an appropriate outfit; black skinny jeans, his grey 'NASA' tee, black vans, his beloved snapback and his camo jacket. All with just 5 minutes to spare. Just as he finished putting on his shoes he heard a car pull up to his house, and as suspected it was Debby. After hearing her lay on the horn for almost a solid minute he decided he should go out to the car. It didn't take long for the two friends to get their pizza and completely finish it off.

It was 9:30 pm when they pulled up to the party. Perfect. Josh thought to himself, thinking that half the people there would already be to drunk to remember who he was.  
He thought wrong because he had only been in the chaotic house for just 10 minutes when he heard a drunken voice yell his name from across the room. "Josh Dun?! Is that you?!" yelled Tyler Joseph, the school's basketball team captain and Josh's worst nightmare. Great, what does this asshat want? Josh thought as he watched the tipsy sports captain make his way over to where he was standing.


End file.
